Here's To The Nights
by jaded river hussie
Summary: Companion piece to Standing At The Edge Of The Earth; song-fic from aliens' POV.


Title: Here's To The Night  
companion piece/sequel to Standing At The Edge Of The Earth  
Author: Astrid  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell nor the lyrics to Eve6's song Here's To The Night  
Dedication: to ...........  
Catergory: M/L, M/M, I/A, T/K; AU, FF  
Summary: Aliens' POV. It's time for them to say goodbye to their human loves.  
Rating: PG.  
Feedback: Yes, please, I love it. Sequel coming sometime soon.  
  
  
  
_ So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
_  
**Max's POV-**  
I was a warrior, a king. The fearless leader. Now I'm a boy who's saying goodbye to the love of his life because he's been called off to fight. And now I have to reach down inside and find the courage to let go. I have to be the warrior I once was. Not just just for my planet but for Liz. I have to fight so I can come back to her. So that we can have a life together.  
  
**Michael's POV-**  
I hate this. Maria is not as tough as she seems. She's having a worse time dealing than any of us. Ever since the day we got the message she's been on edge, all of us have been, but she's been noticeably so. I'm good at fighting. I've killed before. Shouldn't be hard now, should it? Like before, I have to fight and kill to survive and protect those I love. To protect my Maria.  
  
**Isabel's POV-**  
It's funny how love works. You find love and then you lose it and then you find love again. I've realized that I love Alex and then something comes and tries to tear us apart. We've been through so much together and now... I just want to get this all over with so we can come back home and then Alex and I can be together like we always should've been.  
  
**Tess' POV-**  
I've never been too good with human emotions. All my life I'd been taught that my goal was to go home, marry Max, have an heir, and live happily ever after. I don't want that, any of it. This is my home. I don't want to leave Kyle. He loves me and I love him. But this is what I'm supposed to want; to go back home and reclaim my rightful position as queen. And no matter what, I have to go back; I have to fight for my freedom.  
  
  
***  
  
_ Put your name on the line along with place and time  
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to those who hear me all too well  
  
All my time is frozen in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
_  
**Max's POV-**  
This is it. Goodbye. Liz has always been strong. I think she's the strongest of them all except for maybe Kyle. Her strength will keep her going and my strength will keep me going. I swear, if it weren't for this nagging sense of loyalty and responsibility in me, I wouldn't go. But if I don't go, all is lost. I have Liz; she might not be with me but I have our love. That has to be enough.  
  
**Michael's POV-**  
Please don't cry, Maria. Great, now I'm crying. I can't leave Maria, not now. Not when she's going to have my baby, OUR baby. I can't let Maria and our child go through what she and her mother went through. I don't want to leave them. I don't want to miss a moment of our child's life. I have to come back for Maria and our baby. For my family.  
  
**Isabel's POV-**  
I just want to stay here in Alex's arms forever. I want to hop into his car and drive to Vegas and elope and never again think of Antar. This isn't fair! Whenever my life seems to be getting better, it takes a turn for the worse. And now, just when I've finally gotten Alex, I might lose him. None of us know what's gonna happen. The only thing that will keep me fighting is Alex.  
  
**Tess' POV-**  
This is horrible. Having to pull myself out of Kyle's arms. Seeing the tears welling up in his blue eyes. The fear in his eyes; that we may never see each other again. After all our time together, this can't be the end for us, not when we've just begun. One last kiss before I go. One final look as I join the others in the Granolith Chamber.  
  
  
******  
  
_ Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears [we] knew [we'd] cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
_  
**Max's POV-**  
It's been one year since we left. One year today since we left Roswell, New Mexico, USA, North America, planet Earth and arrived on Antar. It's been one year since I last saw Liz, my soulmate. We've been fighting for a year. We've been gaining more ground. One of these days, we're going home; I'm going home to Liz. All of us are going back home.  
  
**Michael's POV-**  
It's been one year since I last saw Maria. One year since I found out I was going to be a father. Our child was born four months ago; I felt our baby breathe its first breath. Everyday I wish that this war will end and I'll be able to go home to Maria and our baby and we can be a family. Each day I fight, for my family, so that we can be together.  
  
**Isabel's POV-**  
I've been engaged to Alex Whitman for one year. The nights when I can sleep, I dreamwalk him. We make plans for our life together, for our wedding. We pretend that nothing and no one else exists. It's just us. We both hate not knowing what's going on where the other is, but it's for the best. For all of us. We have a war to fight and they have their lives to live until we're able to return. No matter what, I _will_ return to Alex.  
  
**Tess' POV-**  
One long year of missing the only true love I've ever known. One long year of fighting and death. One long year of hoping and wishing and dreaming. Khivar's troops are losing, though they're still strong. He's getting weaker with every loss and we're getting stronger with every win. The end is coming, I can feel it. We're going home. Soon. Soon, I'll be going back home to Kyle.  
  
  
******  
  
_A few weeks later:_  
  
The Royal Four, followed by thousands of loyal soldiers, approach a castle as the sun begins to set. They are determined to finish what was started and restore peace and order to their people. And return home to the lives and loves that they miss. As they stand outside the castle doors, the four alien teens realize that they are about to fight their last battle against the Skins. This is the battle that will change the lives of every being on Antar and the lives of eight humans on Earth. After this, nothing will ever be the same again for any of them.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
